Trinity
by Nick.Tsuki
Summary: Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke became brothers under unexpected circumstances. From the moment they decided they would be there for each other always, they lived happily and carefree. But the awaken of certain thoughts, feelings and sensations caused them insecurity, loneliness and despair. Hopefully, they would have a happy ending. Uzumaki-cest, SasuNaruKura. In Hiatus (to rewrite)
1. Prologue

**Trinity**

**I do not own Naruto nor its characthers. ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Prologue**

They met at an early age. The oldest was three when the youngest was born; brothers, or so what they thought. Funny that the last child came two years later, but was the middle child, being one year older than the youngest. By law, the three became brothers with the union of their single parents.

At first sight, it sounds more normal than it is in fact, but for a simple introduction, it's good enough; let's not complicate it further for now.

In the beginning, the house was hell; but for a reason, a very specific one, it changed overnight – or better, 'overday'. But let's not talk about it just yet, it would spoil the suspense we're trying to build; and what's a story if not a succession of suspenses being reveled? Besides, if we were to tell all the important things from the very start, we would make those interested in knowing lose the interest and run away.

Returning to the former hell home we talked about, we can say the reason for the sudden change doesn't lie on the caring parents or their failure attempts to bring peace. No, it lies on the littlest being of that place; it lies on the rupture of prides from the strongest and the smartest.

If it's still confusing for you, what I believe is the case, wait a bit. In the end of this chapter you must read the introduction again and feel the proud sensation of the knowledge. Believe it.

Now, let's go back to the story.

It must be said it's impossible to predict what path your heart will follow. As much influence you can receive from the world around you, a part of you, a part of your heart, a part of your soul remains untouched, unreachable; and this part makes you yourself.

Based on this principle, we can see the reason brothers, sisters, friends and people originally under the same influences turn out so different. Based on this principle, we introduce our three main characters of the story:

The oldest, strongest and slightly evil: Uzumaki Kurama, 19 years old, freshman of the renowned University of Konoha attending Engineering. Long bloody red locks, dark eyes and a dangerous smile.

The second child, the smartest and slightly emotional unstable: Uchiha Sasuke, 17 years old, senior of the private Academy for boys, Otogakure. Stylish bluish black locks, deep black eyes and a sadistic smirk.

And at last, the youngest, the cutest and slightly innocent: Uzumaki Naruto, 16 years old, junior of the private Academy for boys and girls, Konohagakure. Spiky sunny blond locks, sky blue eyes and a sheepish grin.

After the first years of pure hell, it came the years of pure heaven between the brothers. Even being three very different people, they got along perfectly well, as if one completed the others. Because of it, they grew closer by the years, what made their parents extremely happy.

And now, for the first time, they find a problem they can't count on the others to solve. They are lost and alone, the three of them. And the irony lies they have the exactly same problem: love.


	2. Let us paint a scenery

**Trinity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: language, mention of homosexual relationships, etc. **

**Chapter 1 – "Let us paint a scenery in a color we can see"**

Switch the news off, go to sleep

Fight the tears in misery

I've exchanged my childhood dreams

…for a bunch of make-believes

**Sad Day (for happiness) - Cinema Bizarre**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

April 30th, 2012 (Monday) – 17:00

Uchiha-Uzumaki Household – Konoha, Japan.

"I'm hooooome!"

The blond kid sang happily closing the front door behind him. "Hello? …Anyone home?" He asked to the dark house. "Dad? …Anyone?" Naruto shrugged deciding no one was home, it wasn't the first time; and then he went to the kitchen.

On the refrigerator's door, he found a small note from his father.

'Naru, we went to the supermarket and Sasuke has football practice until 8 o'clock. If you're hungry, the food is on the fridge and Kura should be at home.

Love, Dad

Ps- Don't try to cook, unless it's ramen'

Naruto hated to be alone at home. He couldn't understand why his brothers were always trying to be home alone when he always tried to have some company. Understand reader that the youngest has this need of communication – he blamed his father for that.

Back to the story, where were we? Oh yes, our blond was reading the note. After that, knowing Kurama was probably in his bedroom, he climbed the stairs humming a song and making all the noise he could – that was who he was.

The oldest was reading a book on his bed with headphones on his ears; the music was so loud Naruto could hear from the door – their father always disapproved the action, saying the redhead would go deaf, but it was to no avail. Because of the loud music, Kurama didn't hear when his brother arrived home, or when he yelled; he didn't even hear Naruto climbing the stairs and opening the door of his bedroom the fast he could. So, you can't blame him for falling from the bed when he saw Naruto right next to him, you can't laugh either. Hey, I said no laughing.

"What the fuck?! NARUTO!" he scolded and frowned, but the youngest only laughed more, holding his belly, falling on the floor to laugh more and harder.

Angry, the oldest kicked the blonde on the side; the loud music was only a background to the scene, forgotten under the bed.

"Ouch!" the laugh died and the eyebrows knitted "Hey! I did nothing! You fell on your own!"

To the pouting Naruto, Kurama rolled his pitch black eyes but smiled, ruffling the blond hair harshly as revenge.

"Ouch! Stop it, Kura! Stop damn it!" he pouted once more protecting his hair with both hands. "Dad's right, you're already deaf. Tsch." He complained.

"What did you say, Naru?" he smirked, teasing.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ironically, he laughed and the scowl vanished. "What were you reading?" his hands were already on the book next to them on the floor.

"Nothing you would understand, kit."

"Don't underestimate me!" Five seconds after he opened the book. "Yeah, you were right, I have no idea what these are."

"The numbers?" he pointed on the book sitting next to his brother on bed.

"NO! I know what numbers are!"

Kurama couldn't keep the laugh low, Naruto was so naïve sometimes.

"Don't worry, kit. It's not like you'll learn it at college. You still want to study Law, don't you?"

"Yep!" he raised his fist in the air in victory.

The oldest stood up and went to his wardrobe, picking up something. "Oh look what I found today." He showed few books to Naruto.

"Books?"

"Albums. I found our photo albums of when we were brats. Come see."

"No, you come here. I'm comfy in your bed."

The redhead rolled his eyes, but walked to his bed, where the blonde lay down with closed eyes.

"Ops. It slipped." He announced just before dropping the albums on his brother.

"OUCH! Hey, it's not funny!" he pouted again, nursing his head and belly.

"Of course it is. Besides, _my_ bedroom, _my_ domain, I do anything _I_ want."

"Meanie!" he crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

The other chuckled, sitting by his side against the wall. He picked an album and opened it, making the blonde get closer to have a better look.

"They're more or less in chronological order." Kurama explained, showing the photos of their mother and father to his brother.

For better understanding, I must say the album was old, dated of 1990, the year their parents got married. The albums itself was about their years of marriage until the death of their mother, fatality which happened in 1997, a year after Naruto was born.

"Wow, look mom at this. She was huge, Kura."

"She was pregnant of me, idiot. Of course she was huge."

They flipped more pages with smiling faces. The happiness of their mother and father could not be faked. That had been happy times.

"Mom was very pretty." Naruto commented looking at her wedding photo, dressed in pure white.

"She was. Dad was lucky."

"He wasn't bad himself, either. I bet he was popular."

"Pft, as if. I bet dad was bullied, he looked like a girl."

"Hahahahaha, true! But he was a pretty girl, at least. It must be the long hair, you know."

"Nah, it's his face only. My hair is long too and I don't look like a girl, neither does Itachi."

The laughing atmosphere faded to a relaxed one, creating a calming aura.

"Hmm… Kura?"

"What?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah, I mean, you do remember her, right?" he asked lazily, not breaking the relaxed atmosphere.

Kurama sighed "Barely, but I do. I don't know, sometimes yes, but it's hard to say when I almost don't remember her. Besides, dad always did everything he could for us, and Itachi did too, so I don't know if I miss _her_ or the idea of having a mother, kit. Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just curious. Sometimes I wonder about it, what's like having a mother or, I don't know, a motherly figure. I guess all the 'motherly figures' I have are men, you know."

"What did you expect? We live right next to the gay district, we only see men with other men around here. It's natural. And I like it here."

"Yeah, at least nobody throws rocks at our windows anymore."

"And nobody 'accidentally' let their guard dogs free. Hey, do you remember that time you run away from a poodle and Sasuke and I had to save you? Hahahah, that was epic."

"That dog was evil! He peed on me, I swear! He was like Hades' Cerberus!"

"Hahahahahaha, sure, sure. And how the hell did you end up on that tree?"

"Pure survival instinct."

"I remember your survival instinct when you tried to go down the tree. _'Brother, brother, help! I'll die! Help brother, please!'_ Hahahaha_"_ he mocked the other with a childish voice.

"It was high! I could have died, really!"

"Naruto, that tree had barely a meter. I picked you up from there and I was 9."

"Whatever. Give me the album, I want to see more."

The youngest took the album off the oldest' hands and laughed at the first photo he saw.

"Hahahahahahahaha!_ Aw, look at baby Kura!"_ he baby talked. _"So cute, aw, you were so chubby, Kura. Look at these cheeks. _Hahahahaha"

"Shut up! I was a very beautiful baby."

"Yeah, very beautiful as in very fat baby hahaha."

"I was not fat! I was only very strong since I was born, kit."

"Sure, sure." Then he squealed "Ah, look, look! Baby Sasuke! Aaw, he was so cute."

"Let me see… Ah yeah, He's cute in miniature. He even already had the duck butt hair back then, hehehe."

"I just don't know why mom is holding him."

"Because she, dad and Itachi were friends. I think they were his godparents or something, like Itachi is yours."

"These thoughts kind of freak me out, you know."

"Our family is freaky. I thought you had already gotten used to it, kit."

"Yeah, but isn't it kind of wrong? I mean, our father is together with my godfather, who is father of dad's godchild. Did it make sense?"

"For me, yes, only 'cause I live here… And I don't think it's wrong, kit. They love each other and they're happy together, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Wow, that was sappy. I didn't know you were a closet romantic… or perhaps, you're in love, huh?"

Kurama laughed, but said nothing about it, flipping the last page of the album he had just gotten back. He smiled at the last photos.

"I think mom was even bigger when she was pregnant of you than when she was of me."

"Yeah, but you were fatter than me as a baby. Look at me, I was the cutest thing in the world."

"More of the most irritating thing in the world, in my opinion."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. You cried _all the time_. Every day and every night, you were a little monster."

"But I was a cute little monster. Dad said I only cried when I was hungry."

"You were hungry all the time. And you still could cry lower, but the word silence never made sense for you."

"Oh you're so funny today. I'm dying of laughter, ha-ha."

"Thanks, I try kit."

Both boys looked at the last photo of the album, a very gentle one, which the four of them – Deidara, Kyuubi, Kurama and Naruto – were together as a family. Deidara held his wife's hand while Kyuubi held her youngest son, and Kurama stood in the middle, smiling, with the hand of his father on his shoulder. They looked happy, they were happy and they had been a family.

The photo left a longing sensation on the brothers, but not that they were sad with their current situation, but they wondered… what if.

The redhead was smiling when he closed the album and picked the next one. The next album followed the chronological order, the first photo was dated 1998, the year Deidara and Itachi got together.

Informally, they had gotten married, but because marriage between same-sex people is not legal in Japan, they only had a symbolic ceremony. In fact, by law, Deidara is widower and Itachi is single, but the ring they use on their left hand is enough for them.

"Kura, you never thought it was strange for father to suddenly marry another guy? And barely a year after mom died? When I was kid, I never thought about it, but now, I don't know… Maybe dad…"

"Naru, I don't know where you're going but dad really loved mom, I know that. Don't doubt it, kit. I know a lot of things are unresolved for us and it happened too fast and we were too small to understand, but there must be a reason. And I don't know either, kit, but you don't worry."

"I-I, yeah, I guess. I like to see them together." He rubbed the back of his neck smiling.

"They look good together. Look."

"Yeah, and that's the only photo we aren't fuming. Christmas of 2000"

"Hahaha, true. We didn't get along very well."

"Oh come on, it was a chaos until I was five. Sasuke and I were always fighting, you fought him because he fought me and I fought you because you fought him."

"I remember when dad and Itachi tried to help us get along…"

"Hahahah and we destroyed the whole bedroom."

"Yeah, hahaha, it was stupid of them locking us in a bedroom."

"But it was fun too. Except the scars we got that day."

"And the long, boring speech about how brothers shouldn't fight each other and blah blah blah."

"It never worked for us, haha. Even now, we are always fighting."

"Yeah, but the difference is that now is more playful than before. We really didn't get along, and now we do."

"Especially you and Sasuke. And I'm really happy for that, if it weren't for you guys…"

"Sasuke and I have our differences, but when it comes to our kit, they disappear. I only wish we could have seen that earlier. You wouldn't need to go through all you did that time."

"It's all in the past. Besides, I should have told you back then, or anyone, but I was so afraid." The blond boy explained, reminding of a bad experience.

"Ah kit, don't make that face. You were only five, come on, don't feel guilty about it. That boy was a jerk."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "He was seven Kura. It wasn't really his fault; he was a kid just like us."

"Yeah, but his parents weren't and they knew what he was doing and encouraged him to continue. What he did to you was serious and I hate to think what could have happened if Sasuke hadn't found out."

"Yeah, it was the first time I saw you guys helping each other, not that I remember much after you guys came."

"Don't even remind me, kit. Those three days you were in coma were the worst days of my life. Dad didn't leave the hospital until you woke up, if Itachi wasn't there, he would have lost it… that time, Sasuke and I made a promise to each other to never let that happened to you again."

"And it never did thanks to you guys. You always protected me." He smiled gently at his older brother. "And moving from there helped a lot. Sometimes I pity that boy, it wasn't his fault his parents were crazy and total homophobes."

"That boy was disturbed, Naru. He hit you until you fainted, if we hadn't come in time, he would have killed you."

"Nah, that's exaggerating Kura."

"He threw a fucking rock at you, it's not exaggerating!"

"Hm, whatever, I don't want to talk about it anymore. At least from then on, we got along better and I'm happy for that."

"Yeah kit. Well, this album is bit boring, aside from dad and Itachi, the photos aren't very happy…." He picked the next album "The next one is more fun, it starts in… 2002, those years were so cool."

"Aww, look at this one. Toothless Sasuke, oh God, he would hate this photo. Bastard looked good even like this."

"I remember when Itachi took this. He fooled Sasuke into smiling using you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and when you told him he looked funny without teeth, he got so mad he refused to smile for any other picture. I think you hurt his feelings, kit."

"Ah, I never knew that. I was jealous he lost his teeth before me, I guess…" Kurama was going to flip the page, but Naruto stopped him. "Wait, Kura is that you on there?"

The redhead grunted in displeasure. He knew what Naruto had seen, and he hated the photo with all his mighty.

"Hahahahahhahaha Aw, little Kura dressed as a fox. I can't believe you dressed as a fluffy animal for Halloween."

"Hey, foxes are dangerous, beautiful animals. It's better than that toad fantasy of yours, where is the picture? Oh here, found it. See?"

"Toads are much cooler than foxes. I love toads."

"We know that. I have to admit your obsession with toads is a little less weird than Sasuke's obsession with snakes and hawks."

"He's creepy, sometimes… Kura, who's this girl with you?"

"Oh, that was my girlfriend, Konan."

"You had a blue haired girlfriend?!" he stated in disdain.

"I'm not gonna discuss girlfriends and hair colors with you, kit."

"Ah come on, Sakura is pretty. I like her hair."

"She's not pretty."

"Aw, come on, she was nice girlfriend for me."

"She's a bitch. She dated you 'cause she had that crush on Sasuke, Naruto."

"Yeah, I admit it wasn't very nice of her, but she apologized and we're friends now, alright. I still find her pretty."

"Come on, kit. That girl looks like a man, she's flat and she's stronger than me and I'm not even going to comment about her forehead. You dated a man."

"Says the gay dude." He rolled his blue eyes.

"First, I'm bi and second, as if you're straight yourself."

He closed the album and placed it on his side. They had seen pictures enough and were now discussing about the past.

"No, but I'm less gay than you."

Kurama only raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but I'm still less gay than Sasuke. He's the gayest of us three."

"Hahahahaha fine, that might be true, but you still beat him on weirdness of your boyfriends."

"WHAT? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way. Nobody's weird than that Suigetsu guy. Really, that guy should try a dentist, you know."

"Okay, okay. Maybe that guy was really strange, but you dated that albino dude, what's his name?"

"Who?" he raised an eyebrow, trying to think of who Kurama was talking about.

"That guy obsessed with your penis. He was creepy, kit."

"Sai isn't that creepy. He's just… different."

"Different as in a very creepy way."

"Talking about creepy boyfriends, what about that Shukaku guy? He only slept! I think I never saw him awake. And you guys dated for quite a while."

"Yeah, but he was a really good fuck, kit. Oh yeah, a very good one."

"Urgh, really Kura, I don't need to know that."

"What? You dated his cousin, right? You should know what I'm talking about, kit."

Naruto blushed "Gaara and I never… we never did it." He mumbled.

"What? You're kidding me, come on, Naru, don't tell me you're a virgin."

The blush on his cheeks only intensified. "What if I am? What's wrong with it?"

Black eyes blinked "Hahahahaha, really, kit?"

"Ye-ah." He was all red in the face.

"Not even once? Really? You don't have to hide it from me, you know."

"I'm telling you, Kurama. I see nothing wrong with it." He crossed his arms and pouted with the blush still on his face.

"I just… oh not even that Hinata girl? She is hot and she would do anything for you."

"And that's why I respected her. Hinata is the kind of girl who's going to marry in pure white, you know. I knew I wasn't the one for her. You should be proud of me, I'm a respectful man."

"Yeah, I liked that girl. She's the only girlfriend of yours I could stand, and I'm including your boyfriends."

"You're too jealous of me, Kura, of Sasuke too."

"Of course. Nobody is going to use my brothers in any way. Besides you're jealous of Sasuke too."

"I have reasons to be. Sasuke always have jerk boyfriends and they always hate me for no reason."

"In a way, I can understand why they hate you." Naruto looked shocked, but soon Kurama explained. "What you and Sasuke have is very unique, kit. Sometimes I get jealous of you guys too, you understand each other so well that's hard to go between the two of you. It feels you guys know something the rest of the world doesn't."

"I never knew you felt like this." He looked down. "We don't do it on purpose, it just happens, but I always thought you were part of it, Kura. You _are_ part of it. What would be of me and Sasuke without our knight in shining armor?" he smiled at his brother.

Kurama ruffled the blond hair gently, smiling too. "It's fine kit. I was just saying I understand those guys, not that they're right. You know how much I hated that Neji."

"And who didn't? I can't believe Sasuke dated him, no, I can't believe that guy is Hinata's cousin. I'm not saying he's all bad, but he was an asshole to me."

"I know right. He was cynic just like Sakura. They deserve each other, kit."

"What do you mean?"

"It was obvious he had a thing for you, kit. He was using Sasuke."

"No way, I never knew that!"

"Why do you think I hated him so much? Wait, why do _you _hate him for?"

"Because I thought he was cheating on Sasuke and Sasuke never believed me."

"And why did you think so?"

"Because he was always telling me about a 'someone else'. Once he told me Sasuke was good looking, but not as good looking as 'someone else'. See, he was a jerk."

Kurama face palmed and laughed a bit. "Naru, he was hitting on you, idiot. This 'someone else' was you, kit."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "No way. No way. Oh! Oh that makes sense now. That really makes sense. Now I understand why he was always touching my thigh and winking at me. Oh God I thought he had a tic thing."

"HAhahahahahahahaha. A tic thing. Hahahaha. Only you would thing that kit. Oh God, you're really naïve, Naru."

"I'm not naïve, humph. I just don't expect my brother's boyfriend to hit on me."

The oldest sighed. "Ah, now I know why Sasuke is always worrying about you."

"Is he?"

"Yeah, I thought he exaggerated, but now I see he's right. You're too cute and innocent for your own good, kit." He smiled ruffling Naruto's hair caringly.

"Hey, I know how to take care of myself."

"Sure you do."

"I'm serious."

"I know. I said nothing."

"Humph." He frowned.

After a moment of silence.

"Naruto…" Kurama said serious, surprising the blonde.

"What?" he asked hesitantly, but curious.

"I-I, nothing, forget it."

"No." he frowned in thought. "Now say it. I want to know."

"Tsch, it's nothing really."

"Ah tell me Kura, please." He pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"It's… about… Sasuke."

"What's with him?"

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while but never had the time or the opportunity."

"Hm… yes?"

"Are you and Sasuke fine?"

"Yeah." Kurama saw him avoiding his eyes.

"Really, kit?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmham." Again he avoided eye contact.

"So why are you guys avoiding each other these last months, huh?" he pressured.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kura." The nervousness and guilty were present in his voice.

"Naruto." He warned, telling he wasn't being fooled.

"It's… complicated!" he blurted, blushing a bit. "I-I don't know what to do, Kura." He looked down, defeated.

Kurama sighed and asked gently. "What's going on, kit? Maybe I could help."

The blond bit his bottom lip. "Promise to not judge me?"

"When have I ever judged you, kit? I promise."

"And promise to not find it weird and not treat me differently and not tell dad, Itachi and never, ever tell Sasuke?"

"Naruto, you're worrying me. What's going on? What did you guys do?"

The youngest shook his head. "We did nothing. Just… promise, please."

Kurama sighed. "Fine, kit. I promise, just tell me."

(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)

Sasuke arrived home 19:30, half an hour earlier than he expected. Unfortunately, a guy in his team had injured himself during practice and because of that the training had been canceled because their couch needed to take the boy to the hospital.

"I'm home" he muttered opening the door. He was tired and desperately needed a shower – the sweaty in his body was something he displeased immensely. The middle child went to the kitchen to have a glass of cold water, finding the note Deidara had left to Naruto on the table. Sasuke already knew his father had gone out with whatever Deidara was his, but he also knew the supermarket thing was an excuse for them to go to a motel for few hours. He and Kurama had seen them going to one with the same excuse and then they told the three children the supermarket was crowed.

The raven threw the note on the trash and climbed the stairs to his bedroom, not caring to say hello, he was grumpy when he didn't have his shower.

But, on his way to bedroom, he heard his name being pronounced and got curious. The boy walked to Kurama's door – which was open – and listened to the conversation without being seen. He innocently just wanted to know what his brothers were talking about him on his back. What he heard wasn't meant to be heard by him.

"And promise to not find it weird and not treat me differently and not tell dad, Itachi and never, ever tell Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned, why would Naruto say that?

"Naruto, you're worrying me. What's going on? What did you guys do?"

Yeah, what did we do?

"We did nothing. Just… promise, please."

Kurama sighed. "Fine, kit. I promise, just tell me."

He leaned forward on the wall, trying to hear better.

"It's… hard to say. At first I didn't know what was happening to me… I don't know when it happened or why it happened, but it did."

"You're not making any sense, kit."

"I know, and it doesn't make sense, Kura. I didn't want to, but suddenly I started feeling weird around Sasuke. My heart beat faster, my breath stopped, and every time he touched me I had this funny sensation in my stomach like butterflies and when he talked close to me, I shivered. And…"

"Oh God." Kurama said seriously, shocked, as if he already knew what Naruto wanted to say. "Naru, you can't be saying what I think you are, are you?"

"I don't know what to do anymore, Kura. It's driving me insane. I miss him, but I can't stand being near him, not like this."

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart. What had he done to Naruto can't stand being around him?

"Oh shit, Naruto. Don't tell you are…"

"Yes…" the trembling in his voice indicated Naruto should be crying. "I am… I am in love with Sasuke."

The said boy stopped breathing when he heard that. Sasuke felt immobilized, if they were to go out the bedroom, they would find him there, shocked, with his heart beating like crazy and his breath shaken.

The raven swallowed the knot in his throat and forced himself to calm down to hear the rest.

"I'm in love with him, Kura." Naruto cried. "With my own brother, my best friend, my family. I don't know what to do."

"Naru, kit don't cry." He consoled him. "Come here. There, there. Shh, it's not the end of the world… Look at me, are you sure about it? You're not confusing brotherly love for this?"

"I wish I was, but I'm not!"

"How can you know, kit?" he asked gently, not meaning to doubt the boy's feelings

Naruto released a guilty sob "I know, Kura… I know because I want him. Damn it, I want him to fuck me, Kura. I never wanted anyone to fuck me, but Sasuke… I want him to love me the same and I want to be with him, Kura. It can't be other thing, I know it." He cried harder, exasperated

"Shh, shh. It's alright, kit. It's alright."

For a long time, Sasuke only heard Naruto's sobs and felt his heart clench. He wanted to go in there and… and he didn't know, he simply wanted to make Naruto feel better, no matter how. But he couldn't, so he kept there, still, unable to move and breaking along with his brother.

"Think positive, kit. At least you're not in love with me. You and Sasuke aren't blood brothers." Sasuke noticed how Kurama's voice broke and shook, and how Naruto didn't laugh or react to the attempt of improving the mood.

"It's not any different, Kura." He said quietly with a hoarse voice. "He's still as much my brother as you are. I know it's wrong, I know it, but I couldn't… I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine, Naru. I don't think it's wrong, kit. It's not wrong. Didn't I tell you earlier that when you love someone and you're happy, so it's not wrong?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy being in love with Sasuke?" his voice broke a bit, but he didn't let it show much.

"Yes." Naruto smiled gently, thinking about it.

"So it's not wrong, kit."

The blond finally laughed, a small laugh, but a laugh. "Thanks Kura, you're the best brother I could ever ask for."

"You're welcome, Naru. I'll always be there for you, my kit, always."

Sasuke smiled, being able to move again, but his heart was still beating like mad. He needed time, he needed air, he needed someone to talk to and he needed a shower. He silently went to his bedroom and into his bathroom to take a shower and would think of the rest later.

(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)

"Thanks Kura, you're the best brother I could ever ask for."

"You're welcome, Naru. I'll always be there for you, my kit, always."

Kurama held Naruto gently in his arms, the younger boy's tears dried in his face and a small smile on his lips. Naruto felt safe in the redhead's arms as he always did and he felt happy he talked to someone about it. Kurama had always been a hero for Naruto, the one who always protected him and Sasuke when things went wrong and now, being held so gently, so preciously, was the best sensation in the world.

The oldest kissed his temple and nuzzled his nose with the other's, making Naruto chuckle with the sweet gesture. They smiled gently at each other and stayed still for a while, just enjoying the calming sensation of each other's presence.

The calming atmosphere was broke when Naruto's stomach decided to rebel, rumbling loudly, leaving a blushing blonde and a laughing redhead.

"Come on, kit. Let's go to the kitchen, I'll do you something to eat."

The boy's face brightened "Wah, really? Can you make ramen?" he pleaded.

"No ramen or you won't grow up, kit."

"Ahh, please, dad said I could eat ramen."

"I bet he said you could cook ramen."

"Same thing, Kura."

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm making dinner so I decide what we're eating and it's not ramen. Besides Sasuke must be coming already. Let's go to the kitchen."

"Ah, I still wanted ramen. You're so mean, Kurama." Naruto pouted cutely and followed his brother to the kitchen.

(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)

Sasuke went downstairs after a long, relaxing shower. He felt better and calmer after the bath, but still worried about what he had heard, he sure needed more time to digest all that and so, he decided to act like nothing had happened.

The raven found his brothers on the kitchen. Naruto was sitting on the table while Kurama was on the stove, cooking something. As he got closer, he started to listen what they were talking and smirked when he heard Kurama telling the blonde a horror story while they waited the food get ready.

"… then the man followed her all the way to her house, never being seen by anyone…" he said slowly with a creepy voice. "The woman entered her house thinking she was safe from the man, but…"

"But what, Kura?" The blond asked trembling.

Kurama looked behind Naruto and winked at Sasuke. The raven smirked and slowly got near the table where Naruto was, without being heard.

"But when the woman closed her door and looked at the mirror… She saw the man behind her and then…"

"Boo" Sasuke whispered in his ear, holding his hips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto jumped three meters off the table, in one second he was on the other side of the kitchen, breathing hard and looking at his two laughing brothers.

Sasuke and Kurama high fived while Naruto fumed, crossing his arms on his chest angry.

"That's NOT funny, you two! Not at all!"

"No hahahahha that was hilarious, kit! Hahahah, you should have seen your face hahaha that was priceless! Wow Sasuke that was a perfect timing."

"Hn." he smiled, nodding.

"Humph. Bastard!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah, he is." The oldest said, placing an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and ruffling his hair with the other hand. "By the way, when did you come that I didn't hear you, or see you."

Sasuke shrugged, freeing himself from the other guy. "A while, I went right to my bedroom to shower."

"Oh. Are you hungry? I'm making miso soup."

"What? No ramen?" he teased and looked at Naruto.

Naruto was quietly sitting on the chair, playing with the patterns of the table cloth. The raven frowned and looked at the oldest, asking what was going on, despite of him having a good idea of the reason. Kurama only shook his head and sighed, promising with his eyes to talk to him later, to what Sasuke nodded.

The middle child approached the youngest, leaning on the table in front of him with slight concern. "Naruto?"

The blonde looked up, finding himself face to face with Sasuke. He blushed and avoided his eyes. "What?"

Sasuke sighed, deciding to take another route. "What do you mean what, idiot? Cat got your tongue, eh?" he mocked his younger brother, breaking the ice.

Naruto frowned "Don't call me idiot, bastard!" and the rest of the answer was him sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Oh so you do have a tongue, idiot. You should make a better use of it." He teased without thinking.

Naruto blushed and only then did Sasuke see what his words could imply and blushed himself, creating an awkward situation.

"Tsch. Stupid little brothers." Kurama muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you two stop blushing like virgin little girls and set the table for us to eat?" he ordered with a raised eyebrow.

Both boys made no comment about the virgin little girls, quickly setting the table and sitting in silence. After Kurama placed the food on the table, the thick atmosphere soon dissipated and they went back to acting as usual, teasing and mocking each other.

"Ah that was great!" Naruto exclaimed, patting his full belly. "But I still prefer ramen!"

"Stop being an ungrateful brat, kit."

"Humph. I'm not ungrateful, I'm just…"

"…a ramen freak idiot" Sasuke completed smirking.

"Shut up bastard! You know nothing of the wonders of ramen." You could see little hearts and stars on his eyes.

"Okay, enough with the ramen talk. You two help me clean it up and go to bed, it's getting late." Kurama stated, assuming his role as the oldest and responsible.

"Wow, it's that late already. I wonder why dad and Itachi aren't home yet…" The two eldest gulped, not wanting to talk about it. "I'm gonna call dad to see if everything is fine." Naruto declared and went to grab the telephone.

Kurama and Sasuke looked at each other with a little despair. They knew what their fathers should be doing and they definitely didn't want to answer a phone in the moment.

"Naru, I'm sure they're fine." Kurama reasoned. "The supermarket must be crowed."

"Yeah, or they're stuck in the traffic." Sasuke helped, grabbing the phone off the blonde's hands.

"Hm, alright then."

Naruto yawned tiredly and started getting the dishes of the table sleepily, but Kurama got the dishes in his hands.

"Go to bed, kit. We finish here."

"Are you sure?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah, idiot. It's not a big deal, and you look awful."

"Thanks bastard." He replied with closing eyes, it was late for the youngest.

The oldest smiled at him, kissing his temple as he did every night. "Good night, kit."

Naruto smiled back sleepily, giving a hug to his brother. "Good night, Kura." And then gave a hug on Sasuke, who kissed his cheek gently. "Night, idiot." "Night, bastard."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Kurama called out.

"Sure." He mumbled to himself, making his way to his bedroom.

Sasuke and Kurama sighed, falling into a comfortable silence while they cleaned the kitchen.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said serious.

"You heard that, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Hn."

"Oh God." Kurama sighed. "Alright, Sas, let's go to your room and talk after we end it."

But as they were climbing the stairs, the front door opened.

"We're hooome!" Deidara sang happily, with Itachi right behind him.

"Hey dad, you guys are late."

"Yeah, hehe. You see, son, the supermarket was very crowed and then we got stuck in the traffic" the blonde lied badly, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, hey Sasuke, how was the practice?"

"Good."

"I see. Well, boys, Itachi and I are going to store the purchases… did you eat?"

"Yes, dad. I made miso soup."

"Great. What about Naru? Where is he?"

"He's in bed already. He looked tired."

"Oh, alright then. Ah, you don't know what we found in the supermarket, where's it, wait a bit…"

"Dei…" Itachi interrupted "Tomorrow you show them, they must be tired."

Sasuke wasn't tired, but he faked a yawn to get Deidara to stop talking. Don't take him wrong, he loved the guy as a mother, but he really needed to talk to his older brother.

"Oh, I see. Well, then I'll show you guys tomorrow. Good night boys."

"Night dad! Night Itachi."

"Good night you two."

"Good night, father, Dei."

They run to Sasuke's room and locked the door. Both brushed their teeth and changed to pajamas to get more comfortable. Kurama sat on Sasuke's bed and the raven sat by his side, intending to talk, but not sure how.

After a long moment, the redhead sighed, lying in bed and bringing Sasuke with him, who frowned. "You were sleeping sitting, Sas."

"Hn."

"We can talk tomorrow, just sleep, you're tired."

"Hn." He got closer to Kurama, finding the perfect position, feeling his body numb with tiredness. "Night, Kura."

He kissed the raven's temple. "Night, Sas." And fell asleep as well.


	3. I'm falling deeper and deeper

**Trinity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: language, mention of homosexual relationships, lemon, mentions incest, etc.**

**Chapter 2 – "I'm falling deeper and deeper"**

Getting sweeter and sweeter

Can't obscure desire

'Cause you learn as it grows

It's so strong

It lingers on

Forever...

Forever...

**Deeper and Deeper - Cinema Bizarre**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

May 1st, 2012 (Tuesday) – 02:00am

Uchiha-Uzumaki Household – Konoha, Japan.

Kurama's mind was floating, blank in space, leaving a warm sensation in his chest. The warmness, he knew, was being provided by the body next to him, so close it would be hard to break them apart. The redhead opened his black eyes and looked at eyes like his, but not because of a mirror, the eyes weren't the same dull black eyes his were. Sasuke's eyes were deep; it felt like looking at an endless space, dark and mysterious.

They locked eyes for a meaningful time, holding their breaths, unblinking.

None of them knew exactly who made the first move, maybe the other, maybe both, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered when their lips touched, when their breaths collided cutting their mouths open, and their tongues danced. Nothing mattered when they kissed. There was no guilty, no wrong or right, just a kiss.

They broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva still connecting them. Blurry eyes, shaking breathings and flushed cheekbones. Sasuke smiled "Kura" he breathed in the other's lips. Firm, large hands were securely holding on the younger's waist above Kurama, and he could feel the smooth skin under his fingertips.

They kissed again, lightly, feeling and exploring each other's bodies deliciously slow. Kurama took Sasuke's shirt off, moaning in the briefly interrupted heated kiss they initiated, feeling the smooth skin, marking its paleness with his claws.

Sasuke moaned loudly.

That moan reached the elder's ear like a bell, calling him back to reality, to his senses. He broke the kiss reluctantly, but Sasuke's panting breath and dazed eyes were driving him insane.

"No…" he tried weakly "We can't" but the raven kissed him again, desperately. "Sasuke, please don't. It's wrong." His voice was low, weak and hoarse. "It's wrong. Naru, he…"

"But I want you, Kurama." The raven said huskily, attacking his neck like a vampire thirsty of blood.

"Sa-su-ke."

The world stooped when the door opened with a bang.

Kurama opened his eyes and saw disappointed blue eyes looking at him sadly. Guilty took him over and the redhead wanted to cry. Sasuke looked even worse, knowing he was the cause of the broken expression on Naruto's features.

"Why?" the blonde asked crying.

"Naru…" Kurama tried to reach him, leaving a lost Sasuke in bed, but the blonde shook his head looking down, protecting himself with his bare arms. "I'm sorry, kit." His eyes burned but no tear fell. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

Naruto stopped to shake his head to look diabolically at Kurama, a feral smirk on his lips. He suddenly pushed the oldest on bed, locking his hands above his red locks. With his free hand, Naruto explored the surface of Kurama's bare chest, slowly and dangerously going south.

"Naru…" his breath got caught. "Wh-what are you doing?"

But the blonde only looked crueler, ignoring the question and moving his hand to the other's crotch. Kurama held back a moan, horrified with the situation. His black eyes widened as Naruto's face came closer to his. He tried to looked away, to turn his face away, but couldn't.

An evil laugh echoed in his lips. "Isn't it what you wanted… brother?" Naruto's voice was so dark. He kissed his harshly, making the oldest lose all senses, guilty, thought and his breath. Naruto forced his tongue into the other's mouth, cupping his forming erection with his small hand. It was torture, but Kurama wanted more. "Naru… please." He begged shamelessly.

Naruto laughed out loud evilly, looking down on him. He pressed on his hard erection. "You're so hard, brother." He felt the hardness through the pants, a little fascinated, but soon let go, freeing Kurama completely. His cold eyes and disgusted expression could kill "Oh brother…" his voice was cold and distant. "You're disgusting." He spat. "You are this hard for you own little brother. That's disgusting, sick. You are sick, disgusting."

The redhead felt sick, disgusted with himself. His body trembled and he could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears as the words 'sick' and 'disgusting' echoed in his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..."

"NOOOO!"

He opened his eyes in a shriek. He looked at the ceiling confirming to his relief it all had be a dream, only a dream. His heart was beating fast and his breath came in pants, but he was relieved somehow.

He looked to the side and saw Sasuke looking back at him with concern.

"Nightmare." He explained briefly, avoiding his eyes. "Sorry to wake you up." He swallowed calming his breath.

"Hn." He touched the redhead's shoulder, showing worry. "You look troubled."

Kurama moved away from his hand, from his touch. "Yeah." He breathed out, looking into the nothingness. "I guess. Sorry. I'm going to my bedroom." He couldn't be there.

"Hn." Sasuke fell back on bed. "Just talk to us if you need." He said with closed eyes, serious. "I know you're the eldest and you have this stupid habit of keeping things to yourself, but I and Naruto are still here for you, always." He smiled. "Like you are always here for us." He ended softly, falling back to sleep right after.

Kurama quietly walked to his bedroom in the end of the dark corridor, not bothering to turn on the lights. As he opened the door, he found his father sitting in his bed, waiting. He cursed under his breath and ignored the blond man.

Deidara didn't mind being ignored, but he wouldn't move off the bed until Kurama talked to him or expulsed him, what he'd rather not try.

In the end, Kurama gave up. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. But I woke up when you screamed."

"Oh." He felt ashamed "Sorry about that."

"Don't say it." He said gently "I came because I was worried and then when I didn't find you here, I decided to wait." He explained. "What happened, son?"

"Just a nightmare. You don't have to worry. I'm old enough to take care of my own problems." He said coldly, avoiding his eyes from Deidara. He just wanted the man to leave him.

"Ah Kura." He pulled the redhead to himself, placing Kurama's head on his lap like he did when the boy was a child, running his fingers through bloody locks. "You know you'll always be my little baby boy."

The son smiled to his father's words. "What about Naruto, dad?"

"Naru is more like my little baby girl." He said easily, making Kurama laugh.

"That's kind of mean."

"Yeah, I know. Don't tell him."

"Kay. What about Sasuke?"

"Hm… Sasuke is more of my big boy. He's always helping me at home, unlike you and Naru."

"That's a bit unfair for me."

"He only is 'a big boy' cause he has you and Naru supporting him… But anyway, enough with your brothers, I want to know about you, what's bothering this evil mind of yours?"

"I'll use my evil mind against you, you know." He said playfully, enjoying the fatherly treatment.

"Kura, I'm an artist. My mind is insane and immune to your evilness. You got that from me, kid."

"Really? I always thought mom was the evil one."

"Yeah, sometimes, but your mother was more a prankster, like Naruto."

"That makes sense."

"Hmham… Do you want to sleep, son?"

The redhead sighed. "No, sorry. I can't."

"You sure are apologizing a lot today, huh?!" he teased.

"Tsch." He closed his eyes and purred when his dad caressed behind his ears.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"I can't, dad."

"Why not?" he asked gently.

"I just can't. It's… complicated."

"Just try it, huh. You don't need to tell the details."

The boy sighed again, opening his eyes. "You really won't get me of this, will you?"

Deidara laughed. "Of course not. I care too much to let you be this frustrated and not interfere. Come on, the sooner you talk, the sooner I'll leave."

"It's not the first nightmare I have. You never cared about these things before." He said a bit angrily, sitting up in bed.

"It's not about the nightmare, Kurama. You've been troubled for a while already."

"How do you know? You are never at home. You're always out with Itachi." He argued angrily, the words were coming out his mouth before he could process them.

Deidara closed his mouth and looked down, guilty, and that made Kurama feel even worse.

"Dad… I… I didn't mean it…"

"No son. That's fine, you're right… You are totally right." There wasn't sarcasm on his voice, just regret. "I'm sorry I'm never at home and I'm sorry that when I am, I don't spend time with my children, but I still care for you, a lot. You are my son, my baby boy, I know when something's bothering you, Kura."

The boy didn't know what to say. He felt horrible, horrible. Deidara sighed and pulled him into an embrace, his back against his chest. "I didn't mean to make you feel worse when I came to talk, Kura. I just want to help you."

"You can't, dad. You can't."

"Just try it. Forget the nightmare and tell me what's bothering you."

Kurama sighed, letting himself relax in his father's embrace. He closed his eyes. "Dad, have you ever fallen in love with someone you absolutely can't be with?"

Deidara contemplated the question for few instants. "Yeah, I have. It's not that rare to happen, son. Why?"

"Hm, nothing. It's just… And what if this person is in love with someone else who you're also in love with?"

"Are you saying you're in love with two people?" he frowned.

"Is it possible?"

"Y…yes. I think." He hesitated a bit.

"Good, 'cause I am."

"Are you sure about it?

"Yes… I love them exactly the same, they complete me. And I don't know what do. Is it wrong? To love two people?"

"I… I don't know, child. I don't think it's wrong."

"What can I do, dad? I tried to keep it to myself, but it's driving me insane. And I can't let them know."

The blonde didn't know what to say to make his son feel better. He could only hold him tightly and kiss the top of his head.

"I don't know what to do, dad. I'm scared."

"It's fine to be scared, my kit."

"What can I do, dad? What can I do? I hate to be like this."

"I hate to see you like this, too. But I also don't know what to say. Have you talked to them, Kura?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it would make things worse."

"How can you know it?"

"I know, dad! They… they love each other."

"Are they together?"

"No, not yet. But I want them to be. They are right for each other, they fit together, they belong together, I know, but I…"

"…you feel left out." The blonde completed.

"Yeah… but I know I can't be part of it."

"And why not?"

"DAD!"

"What?"

"You can't agree with that. It's wrong. What I want… I want to be with two different people and I also want them to be together. That's…"

"…very complicated. But don't forget your old father here believes love is above it all. So, if you really love them, it's not wrong. Haven't we taught you so?"

"You're a weird old man, dad."

"Oh you have no idea, Kura… But you know what, I don't know what to do, but I know someone who does 'cause he was in a similar position some years ago."

"Really? Who?"

Deidara slowly left the bed, putting his son to sleep. He kissed his temple and smiled at the yawning young man.

"Who, dad?" he asked sleepily.

"Itachi." He whispered.

Kurama's eyes shot open, but he didn't move. "Wait. Please, don't tell me he…"

"Ask him." He said seriously. "I'll tell him to tell you the truth, if you want to know."

"…"

"I think you're old enough for that. Just don't think about it and sleep, Kura." Before he left the bedroom. "Ah! You're skipping today, that's an order, you need to rest."

The boy smiled, feeling better for talking about it to someone. He closed his eyes soon falling asleep. "Night, dad." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Good night, my kit."

(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)

Deidara left the bedroom with a long sigh. In his own bedroom, Itachi waited awake for him.

"You should be sleeping Ita."

"Hn…How was it?" the raven asked.

"Well, it's more complicated than we thought."

"Hn… Come here and sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"I don't think I can sleep. I'm more troubled than tired, too much in my head." he sighed

Itachi pulled Deidara to himself making the blonde sit in his lap. Deidara's hands traveled through free dark locks while Itachi's hands went to the other's thin waist. They kissed passionately, like two teenagers they once were, taking their breath away.

"Do you want to talk about it, Dei?" he asked kissing the blonde's neck. "Or do you want to do something else? To free your mind from thinking." He nipped the neck, making Deidara moan.

"Nn… Can we talk about it while we do it?" he smiled at Itachi.

The raven smiled back. "I'd rather not. I don't think I can do it while we talk about our sons, Dei." He turned, lying Deidara on bed and kissing him hard.

"We talk about them later. Come here Tachi. Come make me feel good." He half moaned, half whined, driving Itachi crazy with lust and love.

**(So here's the lemon. Be warned)**

Itachi kissed Deidara harshly, thrusting his tongue in the awaiting mouth, and pinned his arms on bed. Desperate, the blonde wrapped his legs around the raven's waist causing their crotches to press against each other. They moaned in their united mouths, dazed by desire.

The hands of the oldest roamed over the small arms, shoulders, chest, stomach, taking off the cotton material to explore the smooth skin hidden beneath it.

Deidara moaned out loud when slim fingers pinched his rosy buds, tossing his head to the side displaying his beautiful neck. Itachi didn't lose time to bite it hard, creating a red mark almost instantly.

"Itachi!" came the strangled moan from Deidara "Want you! Clothes off, now!" he breathed between moans.

The raven let go of his blonde to take off his shirt and pants, soon attaching himself back to his lover, kissing, nipping and biting his upper bare body, feeling Deidara's nails marking his back, asking for more. Sadist, the raven denied it, slowing down his rhythm.

The blonde groaned his dissatisfaction and, when no action occurred, turned them over, smiling seductively like a feline at the surprised raven. They kissed again, more slowly, following Deidara's sexy rhythm. His pink lips went lower, never losing the slowness or the sexy purr caused by the delicious taste of Itachi's skin.

Impatient, the blonde ripped off Itachi's boxer, licking his lips ready to devour the main course. Before he could finally get his prize, the sadist raven grabbed his blond hair, keeping him in place. Blue eyes glared at the smirking lips.

"Do you want it, Dei?" he asked seductively.

The harsh pull on his hair and the sexy deep voice left the blonde trembling with desire. "Please." He begged.

Itachi's smirk grew larger as he leaned forward to Deidara's ear, getting on his knees. "I want you naked on all fours, Deidara." He commanded with lust.

The smaller didn't lose time to take off the rest of his clothes and get on all fours to wait for his lover's next order.

"Good… Now that you obeyed me so prettily, I give you what you want and fuck this pretty mouth of yours." He made the other shiver, getting hot.

Before anything, Deidara leaned forward, even if it hurt a bit, taking the man into his wet cavern, sucking hard until Itachi couldn't hold his groans of desire.

They moved in synch, the raven thrust as the blonde sucked, fast and hard. The blond locks were held firmly on the back of his head by thin fingers; letting Itachi see the face he loved so much engulfing part of him.

Blue eyes stood out on the flushed face and they could only look at dazed dark ones, which eyed him hungrily, making Deidara moan loudly around the member in his mouth. Itachi almost lost it, pulling his lover way by his blond hair.

Both panted, looked at each other and kissed passionately, full of desire, lust and love.

Once again, Deidara fell on all fours, but this time with the raven behind him. He threw his blond locks to the side to look behind his shoulder at his lover, calling him, pulling him to himself like gravity.

Itachi covered his lover's body with his own, kissing his cheek, neck and his spine causing shivers and low moans.

"Don't tease Itachi." He warned weakly, almost desperate and the raven only smirked, taking his time to taste all of Deidara's back, throwing them at their limit.

"I don't think I can be gentle tonight, Dei." He whispered hotly.

"Then, don't be…" he moaned impatient. "Just give me all you have, Tachi."

And he did. Itachi knelt up, grabbed on Deidara's hips and thrust it all in one sweet motion, feeling the barely relaxed muscles clench him almost painfully.

Deidara screamed, thanking, in the back of his mind, for their sound proofed walls. The blonde knelt up, arching his back and supporting his head on Itachi's shoulder, moaning with each thrust as he pulled on Itachi's dark hair.

One of the raven's hands went to the blond hair, throwing it out of his way to explore the Deidara's beautiful neck, which he bit again leaving more possessive marks. Deidara sobbed mid-scream, melting in the sensations and burning with desire.

The blonde almost fell on his hands, but Itachi held him by the waist, enjoying his burning skin against his own. He was barely holding back. How long has it been since they made love with such intensity, desire, forgetting the world around them?

The groans, moans, sobs and Itachi's strangled name were the only sounds the raven could hear. The yells for more, harder, faster, deeper were the only commands he could obey.

They burned, thrusting in and out in synch, deeper, faster, harder, leaving bites, scratches, bruises.

Itachi felt his limit approaching and, by the moans, knew Deidara was also close. He started pumping the younger's member, stimulating him further and pulled his hair harshly so he could whisper his final sentence in his ear.

"Cum for me, Dei." He thrust in deep, as hard as he could.

Deidara's mute scream along with his nails on the raven's neck dragging blood and the tight muscles contracting on his member threw Itachi over the edge, ripping a guttural deep groan from his lips as he came inside his lover.

They fell on bed, exhausted, and Itachi rolled to his back so he wasn't crushing his panting, flushed Deidara.

**(End of lemon)**

"Hah, hah… wow, hah, that was good." Deidara commented panting hard.

"Yeah…. Are you fine? It's been a while I didn't go that rough on you. And we had done it three times this evening."

"I'm fine. Nothing painkillers can't cure… Besides, I love it when you go rough on me. It turns me on." He kissed his lover.

"Hn.

"It's five am already."

"Yeah."

"We have to wake up at seven, Ita."

"I know."

"We won't sleep any longer tonight."

Itachi sighed. "Shower?" he offered.

"Sounds good to me. Take me, Tachi." He said standing his arms for Itachi.

The weasel smirked, standing up to take Deidara in his arms. "Of course, my princess." Deidara blushed, but laughed, hitting Itachi lightly on the shoulder.

"We can talk about the kids in the shower. I know you're worried, Dei."

The blonde only nodded, his mind was far.

…

They sat on the bathtub, opposite of each other, bubbles and warm water covering their wasted bodies.

"You know it really worries me when you're this quiet, Dei."

He sighed again. "I know, sorry. I just have few things in my head."

"About the boys?"

"That too, Ita but…"

"But what, love?" he asked in concern.

"I… I was thinking about Kyuu. I really miss her."

"Oh."

"I think… she would know what to do."

"Yeah. She always knew what to do." Itachi smiled sadly, reminiscing.

Deidara held Itachi's hands, intertwining their fingers. He smiled. "When she died, I thought I would die with her. But because you were by my side, I could go on with my life, our life."

"Dei… You were and you are my reason to live, love." He said whipping the few tears rolling down Deidara's cheeks. "I only live for you and the boys."

"Yeah, me too. Our children are my biggest strength. I only want them to be happy"

"I want that too."

"But I don't know what to do. I… I really don't know what to do to make them happy. They're suffering, Itachi. And we can't do anything."

"We still can try, Dei. We don't know exactly what's going on their minds."

"Yeah, but I confirmed it today. It's exactly as you said, they…" he said with emotion.

"Hn."

"I hate it when you're right." More tears rolled in his face, and his voice was whiny.

"I just admitted to myself before you did. We both knew what was happening, Dei. We just didn't want to see."

"I know, I know. But it doesn't make it any easier. It's worse, cause now I see we've been selfish our whole life."

"Dei… don't say it."

"It's true Itachi. All whole life together, we only thought about our happiness, only about us."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. We even put the boys in danger more than once because we were selfish, because we couldn't live apart each other."

Itachi didn't have an answer to that. He also knew it was a true, but it was hard to admit it. He felt the same guilty as Deidara, and decided they would have to do something for their children.

"Dei… Just let me ask… Are you fine with their condition?"

"I don't know. When we talked, I thought I would be, but now I'm not that sure anymore. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's how I feel and I'm not like you. I can't be rational and treat it with reason, I can't."

"I know Dei. And even if you say I'm rational, it's been hard on me too. I don't know what to do. But for the boys, for their happiness, we need to…"

"We need to accept that and help them accept it too. I know, I just need time to absorb it." He breathed out, stopping the tears.

"Good. Because I think I know how to help them. Well, it's up to them, but we can interfere a bit." Itachi smirked.

"What are you thinking, Ita?"

"Your birthday is coming up. And maybe we could all travel to some far away isolated island…"

"Itachi, it's not about me. It's about the boys."

"Let me finish… And we could 'accidently' send them camping to the middle of nowhere, with no one around…"

Deidara smiled, enjoying the idea. "Hmm, while we enjoy a resort?"

"Why not? It's still your birthday."

"Are you sure about it? What if they…"

"They will be fine, Dei. They used to camp all the time, remember? It'll be good for them, to bound, to have time together just the three of them."

"Hm… I think it's fine. Though I still think we're selfishly taking advantage of them to go to a resort."

"Hn." He smiled.

They heard the alarm clock ring. Their fingers were wrinkled and the water was cold, but they felt relaxed, even with the knowledge of a whole new day ahead. They dried themselves and dressed to their usual working clothes.

They kissed one more time, ready to start their day.


	4. Angel in disguise

**Trinity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: language, mention of homosexual relationships, lemon, mentions incest, etc.**

**Chapter 3 – "Angel in disguise"  
**

You save my soul

But you make my heart go blind

My devils rage inside - just can't let go

Cause it feels so right

You make my heart go blind

**Angel in Disguise - Cinema Bizarre**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

May 1st, 2012 (Tuesday) – 07:30am

Uchiha-Uzumaki Household – Konoha, Japan.

The day began the same for everyone in the house, except for Kurama who was still peacefully sleeping. The four men – two ravens and two blondes – were eating breakfast together as usual.

"Good morning sunshine!" Deidara sang to his sleepy son, always late to wake up.

"Morning dad." He mumbled and yawned, looking around the kitchen. "Where's Kura?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

"Cause he didn't sleep very well last night. But **no**you can't skip for the same excuse Naruto."

He closed his mouth and pouted. "That's not fair! What if I didn't sleep well last night too?"

"I could hear you snoring from my bedroom, moron." Sasuke said from the fridge, where he got milk and ice tea.

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms on his chest and just sat on the chair, while his father prepared the younger's breakfast. No, he wasn't spoiled, definitely not.

Sasuke looked at Deidara, who was slightly limping, and then at his father, who proudly smirked making the boy grimace in disgust. Itachi laughed and kissed the top of the raven's head. "Now, you should thank for the sound proofed walls." He whispered gaining a blush from Sasuke

"Urgh, thanks for the info, father." He said out loud in sarcasm.

"What?" Naruto asked out of curiosity, having heard only Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Don't mind them, son." Deidara approached the table with a plate and two cups. "Here, I made you pancakes." He handed the plate to Naruto and sat beside Itachi, kissing his cheek as he handed him his coffee.

"So…" Naruto finished the pancakes in record time. "Why did Kura sleep badly?"

The two elders shared a look, but Deidara soon decided. "He had a nightmare, but I don't know what he dreamed. Kurama is feeling down lately. I think the two of you…" he emphasized looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "…should talk to him."

"Hn"/"Ye-yes." They said averting their eyes.

Naruto stared at nothing for a long time, thinking about his brother and what could be bothering him. Without reaching any conclusion, he gave up for the time, sighing deeply.

"You better hurry or you'll get late… again." Sasuke reminded him.

"Huh? Huh?" He blinked and looked around. He was sure he was early. "Wait, where's my dad and Itachi?"

"Gone for a while already, idiot."

"WHAT?! I was gonna ask for a ride! How am I going to school now?" he whined dropping his head on his hands.

"Go like you usually go. The old men never drive you." He got the keys for his car.

"Kura drives me, bastard." He explained. "Now I can't go and dad will kill me if I don't go, but it's his fault for abandoning me, his own son, his blood and flesh…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's drama. "Come on then, you may not care about being late but I do, idiot."

"Huh? Are you gonna give me a ride?" his blue eyes shone in hope.

"But hurry or you can go by foot." He smirked, watching in amusement as Naruto ran to his bedroom to get his things.

The blonde jumped on his brother's back as soon as they closed the front door. "Ah thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Sasuke you're awesome!"

"Yeah. Now get off of me."

"But Sasuke, you're so comfy." He wrapped his legs around the other's waist and leaned his head on the raven locks.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smiled, getting the blonde's knees for support and taking him to his car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Sas?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke answered absentmindedly, his thoughts far, concentrated on Kurama, on what he heard the day before, wondering how he should react after listening everything he did. He didn't have only Naruto's confession to deal with, but also… yeah, Kurama was talking in his sleep, not exactly talking… Sasuke bit his lower lip as he remembered his brother's moans of his name, of Naruto's name.

"…so, what do you think?"

"Hn."

"Hn? That's all you have to say, bastard? Oh I should have known. Have you been paying attention at all?" he frowned, frustrated.

Sasuke sighed "No, I have too much in my mind. Sorry, Naru, what was it?"

"I said we should talk to Kura when we get home, I'm worried about him. But then I remembered I have to finish a project with Kiba, so I was going to his house, but I don't want to go, then Kiba still owes me for setting him a date with Hinata… But I'm not sure if I want him to make the entire project on his own, I need a good grade on it, I could ask Hinata but I'm not sure. So, what do you think I should do?"

"Hinata's still dating that mutt?"

"Yep. Hahaha, if I didn't know better, I would say you are jealous of her."

"I _am_ jealous of her. I like the girl."

"WHAT? I thought you were 100% gay! What do you mean you like her?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I like her as a sister, moron. I'm jealous of her in a brotherly way." He explained. "And yes, I'm 100% gay." He winked at Naruto making him blush.

"Oh. But you didn't answer me! What should I do Sasukee?"

"Go to Kiba's. I'll talk to Kura."

"But I wanted to talk to him too, it's not fair. You guys always treat me like a little kid. I feel you keep me out of everything!"

"That's not true." He said calmly, but his hands gripped the wheel harder. "I'm just saying you shouldn't worry about it, it's better for you to go to Kiba's and relax. Besides I want to talk to Kura alone." He reasoned.

Naruto's disappointment was hidden by his blond hair. "I see."

The rest of the trip was quiet. Sasuke parked in front of Naruto's school and hopped out of the car to open the door for the blonde, who had spaced out again.

"We're here, moron."

He blinked and quietly got out of the car. "Thanks." He said as he passed Sasuke, but was pulled back by his shoulder.

"Naruto…" but the blue eyes were glued on the floor. "Naru, look at me." He complied. "Don't be like that; I just don't want you to worry too much. I know sometimes we are overprotective, but you're our baby brother. We want you to be safe, God, I don't ever want to see you in a hospital bed again. Just please, understand it."

Naruto nodded and hugged Sasuke tightly. Both boys felt their hearts beating faster. Sasuke's arms hesitantly wrapped around the smaller boy, keeping him to himself, from the world, just his, safe in his arms. The raven closed his eyes and, for a small instant, let himself be selfish, breathing in the blond hair, pretending they were lovers, nothing more or less complicated, just…

"I'll be late if I don't go now." Naruto whispered weakly, unwilling to let go, but also feeling guilty and a pain in his chest for holding the other.

"Ye-yeah. You better hurry." Sasuke sighed and slowly let go of the boy, stepping back, he run his hand through the blond locks, then to the whiskered cheeks. "Go to class… Don't worry about anything… Just… Just let me take care of you, Naru."

He nodded. "Take care of Kura for me, too. Just today… he's always…"

"…taking care of us, I know."

They shared a small smile before Naruto went to his classes, kissing Sasuke's cheek as goodbye.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke grunted, unwilling to explain the reason he skipped the first class to the approaching school's principal. How had he found him in the roof? Nobody went there. Nobody!

"Hello Mr. Uchiha."

"Professor Orochimaru." He acknowledged the man.

"Please follow me to my office."

"Yes sir."

"Please have a seat." Orochimaru showed him the chair across his table and walked to his window, strangely straight and tense.

"Care to explain the sudden formality and lack of pedophilia?"

The yellow eyes narrowed as he closed the window and turned to Sasuke, dropping in his own chair with a long sigh. "Don't say it. Not even as a joke."

Sasuke's arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

Orochimaru looked around and shook his head. "I'm being monitored."

The boy blinked. He knew Orochimaru was eccentric, weird, a bit of a pedo, but as far as he knew, he wasn't a bad guy, not enough to be monitored for something. "What happened?"

"Some kid told mama and daddy about me and Jiraiya and my suppose interest in little boys." He spat. "Now I'm a risk to their beloved sons' 'integrity'. They are monitoring me for any suspect act, just ready to arrest me under pedophilia."

"Aren't they way too serious about it? It's just a joke."

"Unfortunately, they don't see it this way. Pedophilia is indeed a serious matter, but say it, have I ever touched you inappropriately?"

"No. You just joke about it; I know it's not serious."

Orochimaru thought for a moment with his finger on his chin, but dismissed his murdering thoughts for the time. "Anyway, Sasuke, we're not here to discuss my problems, but yours."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away. For a moment, he had hoped his professor and principal would forget about it.

"So…? Care to explain your absence in the first class Mr. Uchiha?" he asked seriously, returning to his role as principal.

"I was late. Didn't feel like going, just this." He shrugged, avoiding his eyes from the creepy yellow ones that could always read between his lies.

"Why were you late?" He was patient.

Sasuke sighed "Because I had to drive my brother to school. I will not skip again, can I be excused now?"

"No… not until you tell me what's bothering you to the point of you actually skipping Kakashi's class."

"I just felt like skipping, I was already late." Orochimaru could see right through him and that made him nervous, wanting to run.

"Sasuke, I know you, you are the most brilliant student here, and not because you are a genius as people think. You are brilliant because you try your hardest, you wouldn't forgive yourself for being any less than what you want to be…" He smiled at the shocked expression on the boy's face. "…unless there's a very good reason. And that, Sasuke, is what I want to know, as a friend, and not as your principal." he walked to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder with a serious, concerned look. "I know you wouldn't skip without a reason. Besides, you know Kakashi is always late, so that was a lame excuse."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just… I think I heard a lot of things I shouldn't this week." He confessed frustrated.

"Maybe it was for the better, even if you weren't supposed to hear."

"I guess…. I need time to digest it all."

"Hm, so that's why you skipped." Orochimaru nodded to himself and slowly opened the door of his office as Sasuke stood up. "Sasuke, I think it's better you don't think too much about what's bothering you and concentrate on your classes… And if you want to talk about it, you can come to my office anytime, or to Kakashi's, I'm sure he'll help you with anything."

The boy looked away, a little embarrassed, nodded, "Thanks." and smirked. "Professor… can I ask you something, it's a bit personal?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes "Ask."

"How's that a pedo like you is with a pervert old man like Jiraiya?" The smirk didn't fade, though his eyes held curiosity and wonder.

Orochimaru laughed out loud, truly amused by the question. It was a bit creepy how even his laugh had that hiss and huskiness his voice held. "Are you sure you want to know?" the glint in the golden eyes definitely told Sasuke didn't want to know.

"Urgh, I don't want to know this stuff." He shivered in horror. "Naruto is already scarred for a life thanks to the old man."

"Haha, yeah, Jiraiya might be a pervert old man, porn-writer and idiot, but he always comes back home to me…" he had a small smile on his thin lips "… because even with all the girls he could get and all the fame he could have, he still chose _me_, he loves _me_ and that's the same for me."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, a bit shocked and impressed by his teacher's confession.

"And I can say with all the hardships we went through, it was worth it."

"Besides, it's very funny when they argue." Kabuto materialized on the open door, with some documents in his hands.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru rebuked the young man.

"Haha, sorry father but it's true. You try to resist, but dad always win with smooth talking. Hey Sasuke." He handed the documents to his adopted father as Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Sasuke only nodded in acknowledgment.

"Are these the papers I asked from Tsunade?"

"Yes, she said you should call her for discuss it further."

"Right." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, who didn't know exactly what to do. Should he go to his class or wait? "Kabuto, could you accompany Sasuke to his next class? Tell whoever it is he was in my office." He turned to the raven. "Don't skip again or I'll make you read Jiraiya's work for Kakashi, understood?"

Sasuke sweaty-dropped. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now go, you don't want to miss your second class."

Sasuke nodded and went to his next class accompanied by Kabuto, whom he talked briefly along the way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm home." Sasuke left his shoes in the entry and went to the kitchen.

"Welcome back." Deidara greeted from the oven, in his yellow apron.

"Where's everyone?" He opened the fridge to get something.

"Itachi is still in the office, said he had a meeting so he'll come only at night, Kurama went jogging, should come back soon, and Naruto went to a friend to-"

"Finish a project, he told me. By the way, you guys forgot him this morning." Sasuke grabbed an apple, but Deidara put it back in the fridge telling the boy the lunch was almost ready.

The blonde blinked "Oh God, we forgot him! Oh God, I'm horrible, I forgot my baby!"

The raven rolled his eyes. "I drove him… Besides, it was the idiot's own fault for not asking for a ride."

Deidara smiled and brushed a lock behind the boy's ear in a kind gesture. "Thanks Sasuke. I don't know what I would do without your help. I think I would be an even worse parent." He resented.

The boy looked away. "You're not a bad parent for me." He mumbled with a small blush, what made Deidara grin and kiss him in the top of his head.

"Now, go wash your hands and set the table for me. Lunch is almost ready and your brother should be coming so we can eat."

"Yes, _mother._" He teased and followed to the sink.

Deidara and Sasuke were talking – as in Deidara was talking and Sasuke was nodding – when the front door open.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, son."

Sasuke felt his heart race uncontrollably to the sight of the redhead walking in the kitchen. Kurama had his hair pinned in a high ponytail; his shirt was off showing the muscles in his back, chest and abdomen, glistening with sweat. The raven's eyes followed the trail of red hair from his navel to his black shorts showing a stripe of his white boxers, licking his lips unconsciously. He had to bite back a moan when those black eyes met his, adorned by his flushed face, not cute, but sexy. Sasuke watched in amazement the way his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed the cold water, feeling a light pressure in his lower abdomen. That was bad.

"You are looking like a tomato." He mocked in fake disinterest for his own sake.

"Bite me." He teased back with a wink.

"He will, Kura. Sasuke's obsession with tomatoes almost overcomes Naruto's with ramen."

"At least it's a healthy obsession." He defended as a matter of fact.

"Talking about food, what's for lunch, dad?"

"Sukiyaki, korokke and we have cherry tomatoes on the fridge so if…" Sasuke immediately went to the fridge to get the red little fruits. "… yeah, Sasu wants it. Don't forget to wash them first, and talking about washing, Kura, can you take a shower so we can eat, you're smelly."

Kurama grunted in displeasure, smirked "Dad, I don't recall listening to the magic wooord."

"Sasuke, tell your brother the magic word."

"You stink, Kura." The boy said without taking his eyes from the bowl of washed cherry tomatoes with salt, oil and vinegar.

The redhead, defeated, ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and eat with his family.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ah, oh man, I'm totally full." Kurama patted his belly. "The food was great, dad." Sasuke nodded agreeing with his brother.

"Thanks boys. Now, help me clean up here that I have to go to the office by 3 and I can't be late."

Growling in displeasure, the two quickly helped Deidara to clean up the kitchen and went to the elder's bedroom, thanking and saying goodbye to the blond man.

Kurama lay in his bed and Sasuke preferred to sit on the older boy's chair in front of his open computer. The raven absently opened his brother's e-mail out of habit. "You have five mails."

"Hmm…" he bathed in the laziness of post-lunch "… important?"

"Hmm, two from college about some project… one from Yugito about you losing a bet… one from some manga release and the last… who is Utakata?"

"Just a guy I met at an online game."

"Hn."

"What does he want?"

"Mmm, the other night was amazing blah blah blah… I can't forget about you… I want to feel your- fuck Kura, you can't be that big!"

"Hehehe, you can bet I am, little Sasu."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, in resume, he wants a repeat and is asking for a date."

Kurama grunted "What's wrong with people? I thought the concept of a one night stand is, you know, to last one night?! Geez, I hate this kind of people."

"Hn. Should I answer?"

"Nah, just leave it I'll do it later. Have you ever had this problem kit?"

"No, I don't do one night stands." He closed the page and sat beside his brother on bed.

"What?! No way!" Kurama sat up incredulous.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again "I'm not easy like you." He teased.

"HEY! I'm not easy!"

"Oh please, Kura, admit it you're almost a slut." He smirked with that superior glance.

In quick movement, the older trapped Sasuke on the mattress with his hands above his head, sitting in his stomach to prevent any movement form the raven. "Take that back!" His tone was playful though the distaste of being called a slut still showed.

"Or what?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow daringly.

The redhead narrowed his eyes and used his free hand to poke at Sasuke's stomach and sides, where he knew he was ticklish. The raven scolded and squirmed, trying to get free but to no avail. The older stopped for a moment. "Take that back."

"Never."

More tickles, more scolds, more squirming and one squeal Sasuke would deny until death let them laughing and breathless.

"You have to accept the truth Kurama. You… are… a… slut." The raven smirked, panting and a little flushed.

Kurama grunted. "I am not." Then he smirked. "Really Sasu, you are under me, flushed, panting and trapped, now tell me, who's the bitch?"

"So now I'm your bitch, Kura?"

"Yep, you and Naru are my two little bitches." Kurama knew that if he were to say this seriously, he could never do it without blushing, but when it came to teasing, he could always keep his cool.

Sasuke snorted "Fine, enough calling us bitches, though you still haven't accepted your condition as a slut guy."

Kurama arched an eyebrow, hitting Sasuke lightly in the shoulder "First: you sound like the kit and that's disturbing. Second: Stop calling me a slut, I hate it."

"Hn. Then you should stop sleeping around." He was more serious, and so was Kurama, who sat up freeing the younger.

"I don't sleep around as much as you say."

"Oh Really?"

"Of course."

"Then tell me how many people have you fucked?"

"Hmm, let me see… there was Konan, then Shukaku, Nagato… there was that girl Fuu, after that I met Yugito, and well there was a guy but I can't remember his name… mmm ah Mangestu, and of course Anko and then Utakata. How many were, like… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine! See, only nine."

Sasuke looked at him incredulous, shaking his head. "I can't believe you fucked my best friend's brother _and_ my teacher."

"Oh come on, Suigetsu was your boyfriend until last year, besides I respected our rule of never dating your brother's ex."

"What about the rule never fuck your younger brother's teacher?"

"Anko is too hot for that rule."

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget you really don't like girls."

"Hn."

"Say Sasu, you really never had sex with a girl?"

"Actually I did, once."

"No fucking way! Who?"

"Hn."

"Oh please kit."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his begging brother. "I'll tell you, but don't say anything about it." Kurama nodded. "It was Karin, but first let me explain how it happened… It was by the time I was going out with Sui, he suggested we had a threesome with her so after some persuasion I agreed and that was it." His face was slightly pinkish and his eyes averted Kurama.

"Hm, I see." There was a small tense silence before Kurama mocked his little brother "So you're telling me you had a threesome and I'm the slut?"

Sasuke glared at him but wasn't even trying, so it came weak and useless. The raven sighed. "I guess it was from then on things between us started to go wrong. In the end I saw he liked her more than me so we broke up." He chuckled bitterly. "Thinking about it, all my relationships ended because the guy I was going out liked someone else… Neji, Suigetsu and even Haku… They all chose someone else over me."

"Don't be like that, kit." He ran his fingers through the dark locks, trying to cheer up the boy, hating to see him upset. "I can't see a reason for someone to choose anyone else over you."

Sasuke smiled a bit, but was sad. "But they all still did it."

Kurama sighed. He knew Sasuke was different from Naruto, but he knew that differently from what people thought, the raven was more emotional than the blonde. Sasuke built a wall of indifference and coldness to protect himself from the others, but deep inside, the boy suffered alone from each break-up he had.

"Sasuke… I know you loved each of them deeply, probably more than me or Naru had ever loved our partners, but weren't you the same as them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, didn't you also have someone else you loved the most, someone else you _love_ the most?"

There was no point in lying. Kurama knew and Sasuke knew he knew who this someone else was. "Yes…" he confessed. "But it was different, we…"

"Please Sasuke, you and Naruto are not real brothers. I understand Naru acting this way, but you? Why are you suffering like that? If you were afraid of him not returning your feelings, you heard him confess yesterday, but you look even more troubled than you have been the whole time!"

Sasuke shook his head in denial. "No, you don't understand, Kura." He felt a lump in his throat. "Now that I know… now that I'm _sure_ of his feelings, it's only worse."

"How can that be kit?" He couldn't understand.

He almost wished he was in his brother's place, to be able to be with the one you love the most, how can that be bad? Sasuke wasn't their real brother, yes, they grew up together and were treated as brothers since always, but it wasn't… wrong. Not wrong like the feelings he had for his blonde baby brother and even if it wasn't wrong the feelings he had for the raven, he could suppress them for the youngers to be happy. If Sasuke and Naruto could be happy with each other and he knew they could, he didn't care his heart would be eternally broken, he would be happy, truly happy for his two kittens.

"Kura, there's something you don't know." Sasuke said seriously, looking his brother in the eye. "The other day, I overheard my father and Dei talking… I was just going to ask them to sign permission for school but when they were talking way too serious and I became curious…"

"Sasuke, you're not one to babble, what did you hear?" Kurama felt his heart beat faster, nervousness, anxiety and worry. What could he have heard to act so out of character? And deep inside, he knew what was, because of what his dad had told him the previous night, he knew but didn't want to believe.

"They were talking about your mother. At first I didn't understand when they said Kyuubi would want us to know the truth, but then… the truth is…"

"No…" It couldn't be. No. No. No.

The raven nodded "Kyuubi is my mother." He whispered in protective coldness.

Kurama shook his head. "No… It can't be; you_ can't_ be…"

"But I am." He laughed humorlessly. "I'm your half-brother… yours and Naruto's."

"A-are you sure? Didn't you hear wrong?"

"No, Kurama, I'm sure, I'm 100% sure… I-I went as far as running a DNA test."

"Sasuke…" He couldn't be in more shock, so he swallowed. "For how long do you know it?"

"I heard them about two months ago, I got the test's result last month."

"How the hell did you get someone to run a DNA test?"

Sasuke blushed a bit, averting his eyes. "I asked Kabuto for help. We've been trying to find my biological mother for years now, so it wasn't hard."

"You were?"

"Eh, yes." He said embarrassed.

"I never knew you wanted to know your mother. And why didn't you simply ask Itachi?"

"I didn't want you guys to know, it was something I needed to find on my own… Every time I asked my father about my mother he said she wasn't important, that he should be enough for me. But I still wanted to know."

"And now…"

"Now I wished I hadn't found out huh."

"I don't think you would have choice in the end."

"What do you mean, Kura?"

"My dad told me yesterday I should talk to Itachi, that he would tell me the truth about something in his life that would help me with… with something. I don't think they intended to let it a secret for long."

"Hn."

"Sasuke… how the hell did you get my mom's DNA?"

He sighed "When Naruto almost… when he went to hospital two years ago, he had lost too much blood."

"Yeah I remember. It was the worst day of my life. To watch him so weak, so far, we almost lost him."

"Don't remind me… But anyway, as I was saying, he had lost too much blood and because he has a very rare bloody type, we couldn't find a compatible donator. Until…"

"I see. Until my dad remembered that my mom had made sure to donate and freeze her blood if something happened."

"Exactly and that's how I got her DNA."

"Should I ask exactly how, Sasu?"

Sasuke shrugged "Doesn't matter."

"Alright… Oh God, I can't even think right anymore." Kurama stood up. "I guess our family is much more fucked up than I thought, huh?" He looked at his little brother and saw the sadness, the despair, the guilty swirling in his dark eyes. "So that's why you are feeling so bad, kit. But I don't think you shouldn't…"

"How can I not, Kura? I feel… It's so wrong, I feel dirty, disgusted with myself! I don't want to feel this way! I want to love Naruto as my brother, but I… I… I can't" he finished on a whisper standing up next to Kurama.

The older held him securely in his arms, letting the boy calm down a bit.

When Sasuke's breath returned to normal, Kurama pressed their foreheads together. "Ah Sasuke, Sasuke, you shouldn't feel this way." He ignored the part of his brain screaming 'hypocrite!' for feeling the same about himself. "I told this to Naruto yesterday and I'll tell you today… It's not wrong to love someone, Sasuke, if you're happy loving the kit, then you shouldn't feel bad about it."

"But I…"

"No buts, Sasu. You love him, right?"

"More than everything."

Kurama smiled, it was forced and a little sad, but a smile. "So don't worry about it."

Sasuke smiled. "You know Kura, Naru is right, you are the best brother in the world." He nuzzled his nose to his brother's. "But you should let us take care of you more."

The redhead laughed. "I know how to take care of myself, brat."

"But let us. We would be happy too. It feels like you're always resolving our problems, but you suffer alone on your owns. "

Kurama sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Hn. Good, so tell me what's bothering you, Kura." Sasuke smirked as the other grunted in displeasure, parting from him and falling on the bed.

"You don't need to worry about it, Sasu." He said softly. "I already feel better, really."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't believe Kurama one bit.

"It's true, kit. After I talked to my dad I felt better and I'm cool, serious."

"But I want to know…" yet he already knew. "Is it about me and Naruto?"

Kurama laughed nervously, scratching his neck "Hmm yeah, kinda."

"Tell me, 'Rama, please."

The redhead smiled to the old nickname, one Sasuke rarely called him. "It's foolish." The raven only stared at him expectantly until he gave up and sighed. "Fine… it's just that sometimes I feel left out with you and Naruto." The younger blinked in surprise. "It's not that you guys do it on purpose, I told Naru the same thing, but what you guys have is so unique."

"Kura…" he smiled softly. "… Of course it's unique, but what _we_ have is also unique, or you think I talk to Naru about my sex life?" He arched an eyebrow. "And I know how you feel, because maybe you might not realize but you also have a unique relationship with Naruto and to top it off you guys are brothers, real brothers, I always felt a little jealous of it." He crouched in front of the bed and caressed the red hair. "We won't leave you, brother. We can't. You're too important in my life, in Naruto's life too. You know he argued with me 'cause he said we never let him take part on the important things?"

"That's because he's too naïve to understand some things."

"I know right, but we can't underestimate him too much or he'll surpass us before we see it."

Kurama laughed "The kit always surprises us."

"Hn. We can't make the same mistake we did in the past, Kura"

"I know. We can't let him feel lonely or unloved; almost losing him was already too much for me."

"Yeah..." they stood in silence for a moment, before Sasuke stood up and Kurama did the same. "I'm going to my bedroom, homework."

"Yeah, I should call one of my classmates to see what I lost today. And Sasu, don't worry about anything, alright? About Naru, I think you guys should talk and be honest with your feelings, if anything I'll support you guys always."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks. You too, don't worry too much Kura, you also should be honest with your feelings, if anything Naruto and I will always be by your side." He kissed his brother's cheek and left for his bedroom.

Kurama stood frozen in place, cursing his younger brother for being so smart. He sighed for the hundredth time that day and got his cellphone. A long time studying and playing online games would let him distracted and not thinking about his brothers. He would let these thoughts for other day.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. These last two months had been crazy and only now I can rest and enjoy my vacation. And because my lateness, this chapter was really long, and I hope you had enjoyed it.**


End file.
